Helplessness Blues
by D'Jane
Summary: Emily Bennet était une sorcière puissant et intelligente, mais dotée d'un humour un peu particulier. Et voilà qu'Elena se retrouve une fois de plus dans de beaux draps...
1. Prologue

**Bon, j'admets avoir déclaré que je n'écrirais plus de longues fiction, mais j'ai fini par réaliser que l'écriture me manquait. Voilà.Avec cette fiction, je ne me complique pas la vie. J'écris pour mon plaisir personnel, seulement.  
>Je publie originalement sur helplessnessblues . skyrock . com. Allez y jettez un coup d'oeil si le coeur vous en dit.<strong>

**La fiction se déroulera à partir de la fin de la saison 2, il est donc nécéssaire de l'avoir visionnée pour bien comprendre ou l'on se situe. Par contre, je ne suis absolument pas les évènements de la saison 3, donc ne vous fiez pas à quoi qu'il ait pu se dérouler dans celle-ci.**** Je ne garantis rien quant au dénouement (Delena ou Stelena), peu m'importe, j'y verrai lorsque j'en arriverai là. Je vais tenter au mieux de mes connaissances de dépeindre les personnages, donc vous pouvez vous attendre à quelque chose que vous connaissez déjà un peu... Sauf pour le scénario, haha :) Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, chaque être vivant doté de la pensée est le seul maître de son destin. Mais voilà qu'il y a fort longtemps, Emily Bennett, puissante sorcière à l'humour particulier, décida d'accorder un petit pied-de-nez à cette affirmation universelle et fondamentale. Pour aider indirectement un ami, elle ensorcela un objet bien spécial de pouvoirs nébuleux mais néanmoins puissants.

L'ami en question ne fit jamais usage de cet objet. Cependant bien conscient de l'utilisation qui pourrait en être faite s'il venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, il l'entreposa secrètement durant plusieurs décénnies, si bien que lorsque la sorcière Bennett mourut, son usage bien précis sombra à jamais dans l'oubli.

Ce faisant, et le passage des saisons aidant, le propriétaire de l'artéfact oublia petit à petit qu'il l'avait en sa possession. Et un jour, le mal fut fait.

L'objet tomba entre les mains d'une personne qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir là. Ses intentions étaient pures et naïves, mais l'objet se réveilla de ses siècles d'hibernation et accomplit la tâche à laquelle on l'avat un jour assigné. Changer le cours des choses. Modeler le futur selon ses désirs et envies.

N'est-ce pas le rêve de tout être vivant doté de pensée, que de revenir dans le passé et réparer ses erreurs? Forger les évènements à venir à sa propre image?


	2. Le miroir

_**«Au revoir, Elena.  
>Tu peux aimer les deux, tu sais. Je l'ai fait.»<strong>_

Les dernières paroles de Katherine la hantaient encre, tel un psaume diabolique. L'unique possibilité à laquelle elle n'avait jamais directement voulu penser, pour préserver ce qui lui restait maintenant de dignité, peut-être, comme si le fait d'en aimer deux était indignant, voire quasi-mortel pour son amour propre. Mais était-ce réellement possible d'aimer deux hommes à la fois, deux frères, qui plus est? Certes, Katherine l'avait fait, elle. Mais Katherine était folle à lier, une psychopathe dans ce qui se fait de plus vrai. Elle Elena, était une simple humaine. Et les humains se devaient d'être raisonnables, sinon ils couraient à leur perte pure et simple. Déjà qu'elle s'était entichée d'un premier vampire, se seconder d'un deuxième était l'équivalent de tenter le diable.

Mais lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, Stefan était tellement protecteur, attentionné, romantique, généreux et...

_Partit. _

Avec Klaus, l'ennemi numéro un, qui plus est.

Tout à l'inverse de Damon, son fougueux chevalier, qui lui avait promis de veiller sur elle quoiqu'il arrive. Car là où Stefan était raisonnable, Damon fonçait, sans se soucier de rien ni personne. Si l'un était sérieux, l'autre devenait cynique, le premier si respectueux, gentil, et le second tellement égoïste, narcissique, manipulateur, égcentr...

«Arrêtes, tu t'empoisonnes l'esprit.»

Elena jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Damon s'était déjà endormi, épuisé par les derniers évènements, «Après tout, il vient d'échapper à la mort.» Et elle aussi, était complètement vannée. Tout ce dont elle rêvait, là, maintenant, c'était d'un bon grand lit chaud et d'un oreiller moelleux afin d'y poser son crâne endolori. Elle aurait très bien pu retourner s'étendre auprès du vampire, mais ça aurait été totalement déplacé après que Katherine leur ait annoncé que Stefan s'était évaporé pour lui laisser la vie sauve - et qu'elle l'ait embrassé, soulignons-le.

D'ailleurs, elle regrettait amèrement ce geste, aussi tendre avait-il été. Et Damon pourrait très bien la narguer avec cela pour au moins le reste de ses jours, même s'il savait aussi bien qu'elle que elle n'avait fait ça que parce qu'ils étaient tous deux persuadés qu'il allait mourir pour de bon.

Et donner de faux espoirs à cet homme était bien la dernière chose à faire si l'on tenait ne serais-ce qu'un peu à sa santé mentale.

C'est ainsi qu'elle décréta qu'elle passerait la nuit dans - l'ancienne, désormais - chambre de Stefan. Qui, plus est, se situait pour son plus grand bonheur à l'autre bout de la pension.

Elena sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte, avant de courir à pas feutrés à travers le manoir. Elle grimpa un, puis deux paliers d'escaliers, et pénétra dans la chambre de son ex-petit copain.

Et la seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire, c'est de s'écrouler contre la porte, en larmes.

_Comment Stefan avait-il pu l'abandonner ainsi?_

Un élancement lui déchira la poitrine et elle décida de se relever et d'aller s'allonger sur le lit. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle ne fit pas attention où elle posa les pieds et se cogna directement le coin du pied sur un objet qui dépassait du dessous de lit. Un objet qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué là auparavant.

Elle sautilla à cloche-pied en jurant et en laissant s'écouler des larmes de douleur, cette fois-ci, puis s'écroula de tout son long sur la parquet de bois franc. Elena se releva en titubant, prit appui sur une commode et envoya valse un vase en poterie qui s'éclata bruyamment sur son autre pied.

Découragée, elle rampa jusqu'au lit et fit glisser vers elle l'objet de ses malheurs.

Un grand cadre recouvert d'une jute brune, et un coin doré et pointu qui semblait la narguer. Elle retira totalement la toile, et découvrit un vieux papier corné. Une écriture courte et penchée le parsemait.

_«Cher Stefan,  
>Si l'envie t'en prend, voilà ta porte de sortie. N'en abuse pas, surtout.<br>Emily B.»_

Emily B.? Comme dans Emily Bennett? Et que voulait-elle dire par porte de sortie? Un échappatoire? Une sorte de portail magique, ou un tableau qui exauce les voeux?

Elena était de plus en plus désarçonnée. Et dans quel but l'ancêtre de Bonnie l'avait-elle offert à Stefan?

La jeune femme se pencha au-dessus de l'étrange objet et recula de sursaut en y voyant son visage. Elle se pencha à nouveau, et constata qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un miroir. Un énorme miroir recouvert de spirales dorées tournoyantes. Des reflets captivants s'en émanaient, comme s'ils l'enjoignait à y plonger. Elle en approcha sa main, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à y toucher, une voix vint la sortir de sa torpeur.

- Elena!

Damon avait dû être réveillé par tout le vacarme qu'elle venait de causer. Et d'ailleurs, elle entendait déjà ses pas se rapprocher dans le corridor. Échappant au magnétisme du miroir, elle se releva prestement et fonça vers la porte. Parfaitement synchronisé, Damon toqua nerveusement au même moment.

- Elena? Est-ce que ça va?

L'intéressée regarda rapidement autour d'elle et pensa intérieurement que Damon ne pouvait pas entrer, le miroir étant bien en évidence au milieu de la pièce, diffusant son éclat doré un peu partout sur les murs, et s'aperçut en baissant la tête que la blessure à son pied saignait abondamment. Pas question de le laisser entrer maintenant, ni jamais, même.

- Tout va bien! fit-elle d'une voix plus ou moins assurée.

- Tu es sûre? J'ai entendu des sons étranges.

- Oui!

- Laisse-moi entrer, Elena, je veux voir ce qui se passe.

- Je te jure que tout va bien!

Mais cela ne sembla pas le convaincre. Damon tourna la poignée, et comme il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, la jeune femme céda rapidement.

Le visage du vampire semblait tendu, allant de pair avec la mine complètement terrorisée d'Elena. Elle recula de quelque pas, et Damon s'avança de plus en plus. Juste derrière elle, le miroir se mit à scintiller très fortement et à produire un étrange son de vortex, comme s'il s'apprêtait à aspirer la pièce. Damon fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu..., ne put-il terminer alors qu'elle reculait d'un dernier pas.

Elena poussa un cri terrorisé, puis chuta sur le dos.

Au lieu de se fracasser une fois de plus sur le sol, une matière chaude et moelleuse amortit sa chute, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, le miroir l'engloutit. Plongée dans le noir, elle paniqua, et un liquide épais et visqueux pénétra dans sa bouche et l'étouffa. Elle se débattit comme elle put, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

Avant de complètement sombrer, un éclat de folie pure traversa son cerveau.

_«Dieu que j'aimerais que ma vie ne soit pas si compliquée...»_


	3. Mai est si doux

**_« Pour une fois dans sa vie, Damon avait manqué de réflexes.  
>Et il s'en mordait dûment les doigts. »<em>**

Au moment même où Elena avait été aspirée par cet étrange miroir doré, il sut qu'il l'avait perdue pour de bon. Et pas qu'au sens figuré.

Complètement paniqué, il s'agenouilla et pencha son visage au-dessus de la surface miroitante, où les tourbillons dorés semblaient s'être calmés. Enfin presque. Subsistait toujours ces étranges émanations lumineuses, et un crépitement métallique, comme si le miroir se préparait à ce que quelqu'un d'autre y plonge.

Damon approcha sa main du miroir, mais ne put le toucher, car une force invisible semblait l'en empêcher. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il se releva et s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Il soupira. «Mais où ce damné miroir l'a-t-elle envoyée? Et comment en connaissait-elle l'existence?» Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment une telle chose avait pu être entreposée dans la chambre de son frère. Stefan était-il au courant qu'il l'avait en sa possession?

Puis, essayant à nouveau de trouver une solution pour Elena, le fil de ses pensées se bloqua net.

Il resta incrédule de sa réflexion un instant, puis compris que ce qu'il venait de dire, que ce qu'il s'évertuait à trouver, n'avait aucun bon sens. Parce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait là, maintenant. Il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui.

«_Elena_? Mais qui est Elena?»

_•_•**•**•_•_

Lorsque la jeune femme reprit conscience, elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans le noir absolu, complètement désorientée. Allongée et immobilisée, quelque chose de chaud et de particulièrement douillet l'enveloppait de la tête aux pieds. Quelque chose d'inhabituel mais de drôlement familier à la fois.

Se rappelant soudainement comment ouvrir les yeux, Elena entreprit de découvrir où elle pouvait bien se trouver. La première chose qui s'imposa dans son champ de vision fut le blanc. Partout du blanc, si brillant et éclatant qu'il en venait à lui brûler les rétines. «La lumière du jour.» La jeune femme déplia lentement tous ses doigts, les faisant craquer un par un, puis répéta le même processus avec ses orteils. Elle se sentait particulièrement sereine, comme si elle venait de passer à travers une excellente nuit de sommeil. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis plusieurs mois, déjà.

Se relevant en position assise, Elena observa attentivement la pièce où elle se trouvait; murs jaune crémeux, commodes vernies en bois blanc où s'entassaient plusieurs effets personnels, maquilleuse dotée d'un grand miroir où quelqu'un avait scotché des photographies de gens souriants et heureux, et même, derrière elle, cette immense reproductionde équine Mary Leslie en guise de tête de lit. «Mais... C'est ma chambre?»

S'extirpant de la chaleur des draps, elle posa doucement ses pieds sur la moquette à poils longs et s'y enroula les doigts de pied. Puis, elle se releva complètement afin d'explorer cette chambre qui paraissait si semblable à celle de ses souvenirs... Mise à part quelques anomalies, qu'elle ne mit pas grand temps à détecter.

Les photographies sur le miroir, par exemple.

Celle d'elle et Stefan semblait s'être évaporée et avait été remplacée par une plus vieille, du temps où elle sortait avec Matt. Des photos de famille s'étaient glissées un peu partout, tantôt elle et sa mère, puis s'ajoutaient sur d'autres Jeremy et son père. Plus aucune trace de Jenna ni d'Alaric. Seulement et encore cette petite famille parfaite et sans histoire, celle qu'ils formaient avant l'accident.

Elena ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le palier. Des bruits de vaisselle et des voix lui parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Jusque là, tout semblait normal. Aucun meuble d'évaporé ou de déplacé ne serait-ce que d'un seul centimètre. Elle descendit lentement l'escalier, puis se figea de stupéfaction. Les voix qui provenaient de la cuisine n'avaient rien à voir avec celle de Rick et encore moins avec celle de Jeremy. «Mais qu'est-ce que...»

Se rapprochant encore un peu plus, elle parvint à comprendre ce qui se disait.

- _Gr... Grayson, arrête! _ricana doucement la première voix, qui lui était plus que familière. _Si les enfants descendant et nous voient!_

Cette voix, qu'elle connaissait par coeur, et qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis bien longtemps, déjà. Mais c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle...

- Maman? ne put-elle se retenir, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle était pourtant bien là.

- Oh ma chérie, tiens! J'étais justement en train de dire à ton père qu'il devrait allez vous réveiller pour que vous ne soyez pas en retard en cours.

Elena ne put en croire ses yeux. Ses deux parents étaient là, bien réels, à préparer le petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Miranda Gilbert la couva de son regard maternel infiniment doux qui lui avait tant manqué, et une larme dégringola sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Oh maman, _papa_! Vous m'avez tellement manqué! s'exclama-t-elle en leur sautant dans les bras.


	4. Retour au bercail, ma foi fort inattendu

**__NDA : J'avais quelques chapitres de prêts, alors je prends un peu d'avance :) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>«C'était comme un rêve, excluant le fait<br>que ses larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.»**_

- Oh maman, _papa_! Vous m'avez tellement manqué!

Elle les touchait, les palpait, les respirait, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'évaporeraient pas sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle prit un peu de recul afin de mieux les observer, ils la regardèrent d'un drôle d'oeil.

- Ma chérie? Est-ce que tout va bien? l'interrogea Grayson en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque mot.

Elena ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi ils la considéraient ainsi. N'étaient-ils pas heureux d'enfin la revoir? Et pourquoi s'éloignaient-ils comme si elle avait la rage? Et puis, elle était en train de faire un rêve, en ce moment, non? Ne pouvait-elle pas contrôler au moins se qui se passait? Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'impression de dormir, bien au contraire.

Elle ravala ses larmes et comprit soudain.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve. Du moins, elle n'en était pas encore tout à fait assurée. La maison lui semblait normale, ses parents agissaient et _vivaient_comme si de rien n'était, et lui parlaient comme s'il n'était jamais rien arrivé. Se pinçant l'avant-bras, elle grimaça de douleur.

- J'ai, euh... Fait un mauvais rêve, soupira-t-elle.

Miranda parut se radoucir.

- Et bien ça devait être quelque chose pour que tu nous saute au cou de cette manière!

Elena sourit nerveusement en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

- Alors, tu me racontes ça?

Elle tira un tabouret près de l'îlot et s'assied, sa mère versant des verres de jus d'orange. Il lui semblait presque impossible qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter l'_après_de la mort de ses parents précisément à eux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de passer sous silence certains détails. La situation lui semblait plus qu'irréelle.

- C'était le soir, et on était en voiture, commença-t-elle avec réticence. Toi, moi, papa et Jeremy. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais à un moment, on roulait sur le pont Wickery, et papa a perdu le contrôle. On est tous tombés dans la rivière. Et lorsque je me suis réveillée, vous étiez... Morts, déglutit-elle. Il ne restait que moi et Jer. Tante Jenna s'occupait de nous.

Miranda l'écoutait d'un air résolu, et Elena ne sut ou non si elle devait vraiment donner tous les détails de la suite.

- Et après?

- Après, tout devient, un peu flou, mentit-elle en sachant pertinemment que c'était parfaitement le contraire. Il y a une histoire de _dopelgänger_et de vampires, je ne sais plus vraiment. Et ensuite, je me suis réveillée.

Grayson intervint.

- Des vampires et de vieilles superstitions allemandes? Tu sais bien que ça n'existe pas, sourit-il tout doucement.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Son propre père qui réfutait l'existence du double et des vampires? Que la fée des dents ne croie pas au Père Noël ne l'aurait pas désavantage désarçonnée. Ou bien il avait complètement oublié l'usage de la chevalière qu'il portait au majeur.

- Je... Oui. Tu as probablement raison. C'est juste que tout ça me semblait tellement réel...

Voilà qu'ils se laissaient tous les trois enfoncer dans son gros mensonge.

- Je hais les lundis matins... grogna soudainement une nouvelle voix derrière elle.

Elena se retourna sur son tabouret, et découvrit son frère, les yeux à peine ouverts et les cheveux en bataille.

_•_•**•**•_•_

La jeune femme se figea une fois de plus. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne se serait jamais attendue de revoir un jour, c'était bien Jeremy dans cet état. Cheveux mi-longs, sourire béat faisant penser à celui d'un gamin. Comme s'il n'avait vieillit, comme s'il était resté celui qu'il était avant que le vie de tout Mystic Falls soit chamboulée. Un gosse de quinze ans sans histoire. Rien à voir avec le junkie dépressif, puis l'homme plutôt mature qu'il avait été par la suite.

- Bon matin, fit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Elena ne sut pas dire ce qui lui manquait le plus; son frère pourvu d'une âme innocente, ou l'autre, mature et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Je n'ai pas faim, déclara-t-elle. Je monte me préparer.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers l'escalier et fit un sourire compatissant à Jeremy au passage. Sa mère réussit toute fois à l'héler avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but.

- Elena, tu dois manger, essaya de se durcir Miranda.

- _Maman_! railla l'intéressée.

Mais elle ne dérogea pas.

Elena fit rapidement demi-tour, prit un des verres de jus d'orange, soupira et l'engloutit d'une seule traite sous son regard de mère poule. La jeune femme reprit ensuite le chemin de sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour.

Puis, s'appuyant sur le battant de la porte, elle fondit une fois de plus en larmes, confuse, mais heureuse plus que jamais. S'asseyant, elle fit le bilan de la situation.

Premièrement, elle n'était pas dans un rêve. En se remémorant ses derniers souvenirs, elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion que le miroir doré caché sous le lit de Stefan, et dans lequel elle était tombée, si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tours, lui avait ramené ses parents et son frère, comme si le cours de la vie n'avait jamais été chamboulé. Tout dépendant de la manière dont elle pouvait accepter ça, cela pouvait être une bonne chose, au fond.

Et Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, et tous les autres, que pouvait-il bien être advenu d'eux?

Elena ne tarderait pas trop à le découvrir, puisqu'à la vue de son radio-réveil, elle apprit qu'elle séchait ses larmes depuis déjà un bon moment, et qu'elle devrait se mettre en mode turbo pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

En se coiffant et s'habillant, pourtant, une autre réflexion vint lui chatouiller l'esprit. Un détail dont elle avait totalement oublié l'existence.

_Que s'était-il produit pour qu'elle découvre ce fameux miroir?_


	5. Le reflet

**_« Préparée, maquillée, coiffée, veste et clefs en main,  
>Elena restait figée. »<em>**

Elle était immobile et bien droite devant son miroir, captivée par le reflet que lui renvoyait celui-ci. Sa propre image lui était dérangeante. Comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître. Qui était la jeune femme à l'air bon enfant qui l'observait ainsi? Cette paire d'yeux chocolats, heureux et rieurs, que faisaient-ils ainsi plantés dans son visage?

- Elena!

Grayson l'appelait.

Prenant une grande respiration pour s'insuffler un peu de courage, elle tourna la poignée de porte de sa chambre d'un pas solennel et franchit le seuil. Elle déboula d'un seul coup les escaliers pour atterrir en face de son père, qui s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à aller travailler à son cabinet, vu la mallette et les papiers dont il était affublé.

- Bonne journée, ma puce, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elena ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait pu lui répondre, et elle en avait perdu l'habitude, à sa défense. Son truc, par les temps qui couraient, c'était plutôt de se faire dire «bonne journée Elena, essaie de rester en vie aujourd'hui !», et elle aurait alors aisément pu répondre quelque chose comme «oui, oui,_ je_ vais bien, _tout_ ira bien». Alors que c'était bien évidemment tout le contraire.

La jeune femme dû donc se contenter des plus plates salutations dont elle se sentait capable.

- Bonne journée, papa, lui rendit-elle d'un sourire forcé.

Il le lui rendit un peu plus naturellement et prit la porte.

- Salut maman, salut Jer! continua-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Et sortit ensuite à son tour.

La moteur de sa Chevrolet ronronnait doucement, et sans comprendre pourquoi, il lui vint à l'esprit que ce son lui avait drôlement manqué. Car, encore une fois, sa mémoire s'amusait à lui jouer des tours; elle se rappelait bien de ne plus posséder ce véhicule, mais la raison précise de sa disparition ainsi que les circonstances semblaient vouloir rester dans les tréfonds de son cerveau.

Mais au fond, était-ce vraiment important?

«Pas vraiment, non.»

Tout en continuant à laisser ses pensées dériver, Elena vit se dessiner les contours de l'école. Son intuition lui disait qu'elle aurait eu bien d'autre chose à faire que d'aller en cours, mais cette illumination disparut aussi vite qu'elle s'était pointée.

_•_•**•**•_•_

Sur le tableau vert de la salle d'histoire était inscrite une date qui laissait la jeune femme bien perplexe. _24 mai 2009_. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'étonner qu'Alaric ait écrit une date aussi étrange.

Bonnie se pointa au même moment où la cloche sonnait, et sa meilleure amie la fixa d'un air étrange. Non, pas étrange,_différent_. Elle lui accordait un sourire blanc et bien franc, un de ses fameux sourires qu'elle n'exhibait presque plus.

Elena se désappointa davantage en voyant que ce n'était pas Alaric qui se dirigeait vers le tableau et y inscrivait les exercices du jour. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le miroir qui avait ramené ses parents et sa famille le ramènerait également lui.

Mr. Tanner.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer la matière sur la Guerre d'Indépendance, et je vous annonce qu'il y aura un examen au prochain cours. Ouvrez donc votre manuel à la page 236...

Mais Elena n'écoutait plus le cours. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son ancien prof d'histoire pouvait lui laisser cette espèce d'impression de vide. Sa mémoire jouait de nouveau à cache-cache contre son gré. Elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler. Était-il mort, lui aussi? Et en admettant qu'il avait subi le même sort que la majeure partie de son entourage, comment avait-il disparu?

Le même blocage qu'un peu plus tôt se fit sentir. La réponse à ce questionnement lui semblait être la même qu'à ce qui l'avait fait tombée dans ce fichu miroir. Plissant nerveusement les paupières pour mieux se concentrer, Elena travailla ses souvenirs au mieux de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais ne vit pas grand chose. La seule chose qui sembla s'imposer à elle, c'était cet homme. Elle le connaissait bien, trop bien même. mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui il était. C'est là qu'une deuxième image apparut.

Deux iris profondément bleus qui lui rappelaient la couleur de l'eau de mer.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et creusa ses méninges, comprenant qu'elle tenait là un détail important.

- Mademoiselle Gilbert?

La voix de Tanner la fit sursauter, interrompant brusquement le fil de ses pensées.

- Vous allez bien, Elena? demanda-t-il en faisant référence à la posture dans laquelle elle se tenait.

- Oui, oui, balbutia-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle avait l'air totalement ridicule.

- Dans ce cas vous pourrez certainement me nommer une des causes de la Révolution américaine, n'est-ce-pas?

Un sourire presque sadique s'étirait sur les lèvres du professeur d'histoire.

- Je... Euh... lâcha-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle.

- _Les Lumières, les Lumières!_ chuchota-t-on derrière-elle.

- Ils voulaient de la lumière!

Les élèves gloussèrent derrière leurs cahiers. Décidément, Tanner avait toujours cette fâcheuse habitude d'interroger les élèves qui ne connaissaient pas les réponses juste pour les humilier. Fier comme un pan, elle devina qu'il s'apprêtait à la réduire en charpie.

- Non mademoiselle Gilbert, les Treize colonies ne se sont pas révoltées pour de vulgaires lampes à l'huile. Ils ont par contre été influencés par les écrits des philosophes Lumières, si c'est ce que vous souhaitiez partager avec nous.

Elena rougit et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. «S'il était mort, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison», se surprit-elle à penser.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait plus du tout à quoi elle pensait avant qu'il n'intervienne.

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

- _Dis donc, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?_ chuchota-t-on à nouveau.

Caroline.

- _Je réfléchissais, voilà tout!_ répondit-elle sur le même ton en se retournant légèrement.

Caroline aussi lui semblait différente. Plus blonde, plus juvénile, et superficielle, même. Le gloss rose qui lui barbouillait les lèvres et la patine beige tartinée sur son visage avaient quelque chose de particulièrement repoussant. Comment faisait-elle pour être amie avec cette fille?

- _Hé_, insista-t-elle lourdement. _Matt m'a dit que tu ne répondais plus à ses appels, il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit entre vous?_


End file.
